an unexpected new life
by srmthfgfan2009
Summary: After a fight with Skeleton king, Mandarin and valina. Everyone is sent to earth. The Hyperforce and villains land in England, but Nova lands in America. She meets House and his team whilst under their care. She is taken in by Chase who treats her like a daughter. She also becomes a doctor within the team. However...when the Hyperforce do find her...will she be willing to go home?
1. A fight and a warp

"Boom Boom wake-up!"

"Magno tingler blast!"

"Thunder punch!"

"Spin shocker!"

"Monkey mind scream!"

"scritch scratch doomthrower!"

The Hyperforce were fighting Mandarin, Valina and Skeleton king on a busy day in Shuggazoom. Sprx and Otto were fighting Mandarin, Nova and Gibson was fighting Valina, Antauri and Chiro were fighting skeleton king. The Hyperforce were evidently winning but Mandarin was beginning to defeat Sprx and Otto because of his new moves.

Much to the Hyperforce's shock, Skeleton king pulled out a very strange device. "This device will send you to a far away planet in the universe! That means your plans to stop us will come to an end." Skeleton king exclaimed as a beam shot from the device and towards the Hyperforce. Unfortunately, something went wrong and suddenly the beam also absorbed Mandarin, Valina and Skeleton king!

Both sides were instantly sucked into the beam and landed on a different planet.

CHIRO'S POV

I woke up with my team beside me on a field. I saw nothing but green fields around me. All of them begin to wake up, but then I noticed something. "Skeleton king, Valina, Mandarin? You three were warped as well?" I said as everyone got up to fight the 3 evil ones.

It was then that I noticed something different…very different. "Nova! She's not with us!" The rest of the Hyperforce panicked as Gibson checked his scanner. "She's on the other side of this planet…it'll take AGES for us to reach her. We're in a country called England on a planet called Earth and Nova's in America." Gibson said as I began to worry.

I managed to calm myself down and got back up. "Come on…let's start now." I said before turning to the 3 dark ones. "You're coming with us…we don't want you harming this planet as well!" I exclaimed as we all walked off.

NOVA'S POV

I woke up dizzily and saw medical equipment around me. I managed to sit up after a minute but a voice startled me. "Ahh you're awake, I thought you were dead with that head injury."

I turned around to see a male doctor with blond hair in what looked to me like a lab coat. "I'm Doctor Chase and I'm a doctor here at Princeton Plainsboro university hospital." I shook his hand and turned to face him. "My name is Nova, it's nice to meet you Doctor Chase. Where am I?"

Doctor Chase looked at me and smiled. "Like I said before, you're in Princeton Plainsboro university hospital and you're on a planet called Earth, you're currently in a country called America. I'm sorry to say that you were found alone and with no other Hyperforce members located nearby." Chase said before I realized something. "You know about us?" I exclaimed in pure shock.

"Everyone does here Nova. You guys are universal heroes…also…would you like to meet my team?" Chase said as he gestured me to follow him. "Ok Doctor Chase." I said whilst getting up off my bed."

"Call me Chase…I prefer that." Chase concluded as we both walked out.


	2. Meeting house's team

Nova walked with Chase for about 5 minutes before coming to a door. Chase opened it and gestured Nova to enter. She did but was met by 5 pairs of eyes. She looked nervous but still entered the room. "Hey…this chimp was under our care. What, is she so important you decide to bring her here!"

Nova looked up at the man, he looked about 50 and had a walking stick, but he wasn't wearing a white coat like the others. "Oh shut it House" Chase said whilst laughing at the man. "She was separated from her family, I thought we could look after her. I would like you to meet Nova."

Nova looked at the other doctors until the only female doctor in the room got a chair and placed it near the table before gesturing Nova to sit down. As soon as Nova sat down the other doctors did the same.

"First of all…I'm doctor House, head of diagnostic medicine and I'm in charge of this lousy lot. Call me House, that's what every other person does." The man with the walking stick shook Nova's hand and sat back in his chair.

She looked at the doctor who had very dark skin and smiled at him. The doctor smiled back and shook Nova's hand. "A pleasure to meet you Nova, I am Doctor Foreman and I am a neurologist in House's team. Just call me foreman."

The female Doctor shook Nova's hand next. "It's a pleasure to meet you Nova. I'm Doctor Remy Hadley but for some reason people call me Thirteen so you can do the same. Unlike Foreman and Chase, I'm new to House's team. I am a specialist at internal medicine. I'm also short tempered."

Nova smiled at Thirteen. "We'll get along fine; my temper is short because like you do, I live with 5 boys." Nova said as she smiled at Thirteen and they both laughed and high-fived. The 5 male doctors simultaneously face palmed and groaned.

Nova looked at the next male doctor who had dark white skin. He smiled and shook Nova's hand. "It's lovely to meet you nova. I am Doctor Chris Taub but everyone here calls me Taub. I am also new to House's team as well as Doctor Hadley. My specialty is plastic surgery."

Nova looked at the last male doctor who shook her hand. "A pleasure to meet and greet Nova. I am Doctor Wilson and I am head of oncology here at Princeton Plainsboro university hospital. Unlike the others in this room, I do not work on House's team. However I do work in partnership and I help out the team on occasions."

Nova smiled until House interrupted everything. "Nice meeting and all but can pretty pants over there introduce herself please?" House said whilst looking away and smiling. "Ah I'm sorry, my name is Nova and I'm the short-tempered female of the Hyperforce. I was separated from my family and we were warped here after a fight with skeleton king."

House came up to Nova and smiled. "Don't look for them. This is a very big planet and it'll take ages. Let them come to you. For now, let's put you in a medical school. We need another member and one that specializes in the blood and organs. That'll be your job Nova." Wilson smirked and pretended to have a heart attack. "House is being kind…someone give me treatment."

Everyone laughed at House's remark and House turned back to Nova. "I am a jerk Nova, but I am kind-hearted. Come on…you need lessons for 1 year."

Everyone left and followed House to a classroom nearby the hospital.


	3. Starting medical school and the search

Nova walked for about 1 hour before coming to a room just off the hospitals location. House went in and signed the registration form for Nova before coming back outside. "You live here on campus…we'll see you in a year Nova." House gestured the team to go back to the hospital and they all left Nova outside the building.

NOVA'S POV

I watched the 6 doctors leave me outside this building…what should I do now? Should I go in? Will someone come for me? So many questions in my mind.

I was interrupted when a young lady with long blonde hair in a lab coat came outside with a book in her hands. "You must be Nova. Doctor House signed you up for medical classes and based on the form…you're studying the blood systems and the major organs. This book is what you'll be taught. I'm Mrs. Cherry Woodgrove, but you can call me Mrs. Woodgrove."

I was gestured inside by Mrs Woodgrove who sat me down on a chair and placed the red book in front of me. She turned the book to the first page if the book and told me to read the page. She then sat down at her desk at the front and faced me. I looked at the book in confusion with all the scientific words. I don't even think Gibson knows the meanings!

Time passed and I was already on the 10 page of my book. I was about to turn the page when Mrs. Woodgrove closed the book and smiled at me. "Lunch time Nova, you're having ham sandwich with cherry yogurt, pineapple juice, an apple and a bag of crisp." I gave a smile and a nod of agreement to Mrs. Woodgrove.

For the rest of the year, it was the same story. Up at 5:30am for lessons, lunch was at 12:30pm and I finished my lessons at 6:30pm where I had dinner then went to bed at 9:00pm.

Then it happened…I finally discovered something I liked, being a doctor. It really changed me. I changed from being the short-tempered female fighter of the Hyperforce to a strong girl who has a strong passion for medical studies. Then I thought something I never dreamed of. "_I hope the Hyperforce never find me…I prefer it here!"_

MEANWHILE…

The Hyperforce were getting ready for the big search. The villains decided to tag along only to see the planet before attempting to destroy it. "Is everyone ready to leave?"

Chiro received a nod of agreement from everyone but then he came up with an idea. "What if I try to contact Nova? Will I be able to connect with her?" Gibson nodded at Chiro and smiled. "It's worth a shot Chiro…let's go for it." Chiro smiled at Gibson and activated his communicator, after a moment he got a female response…Nova.

They tried to see where exactly Nova was but she kept being vague with her words. After a while they knew something was up. "Nova where are you exactly?" Chiro demanded as everyone got angry at Nova. "Ok fine…I'm in medical school and I'm studying the blood system and organs. I was found by a doctor called Doctor Chase and was taken into hospital. They healed me as I had a head injury and then I met the whole team in person. They said they needed a new doctor on the team so they've put me in medical school for 1 year and after that I'll be a doctor. It gives me something to do…besides, there are scientific words I'm learning that even Gibson doesn't know yet! That's the truth, I'm in medical school."

Everyone looked shocked at Nova's response. "You are in _medical_ school?" Both Sprx and Gibson said simultaneously. "Yes I am and by the way…it'll take you a year and a half to reach me…better start now boys…or maybe you'll give up."

With that Nova disconnected from the conversation leaving the Hyperforce and villains in shock. They quickly recovered and ran off with their stuff to find Nova, unaware that she didn't want them anymore.


	4. 1 year later

Nova woke up at 7:00am and panicked after realizing she woke up late for school. She quickly got dressed and ran to school in 30 minutes. When she got there her teacher was outside smiling. "Nova you're on time…school starts at 7:30 today. Sorry for rushing you." The teacher smiled at nova and led her in.

NOVA'S POV

Upon hearing that I wasn't late I sighed in relief. I had breakfast and a break before being summoned to a hall. When I got there I saw a man with a piece of paper rolled up with a red ribbon around it. He smiled at me as I went forward. "Nova I present to you what you have worked so hard for. This is your degree in medical studies." The man handed me the paper and I nearly cried. I finally became a doctor…and I have never been prouder of myself.

I looked up at the man and he directed me back to the teacher. She smiled at me and shook my hand. "Well Dr Nova…you passed medical studies and now you're ready to take on the real challenge. Good luck!" She said as I waved goodbye and walked back towards the hospital. I entered to see a male Doctor smiling at me. "Welcome Dr Nova…you're on House's team so I'll lead you there now."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile the hyperforce were taking a break on a boat that someone kindly let them borrow. "Where are we now Gibson?" Sprx enquired as Gibson looked at his scanner. "Good news is that we're in America, which is the same place as Nova. Bad news is she never told us _where _in America…it is a big country with 50 states and she could be in any of them."

Chiro looked at the team before activating his scanner and trying to contact Nova.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nova went into the room where House and his team (as well as Wilson) were. They smiled at her and welcomed her into the group whilst the other doctor left. "Welcome Dr Nova…or should I say Dr Pretty pants." House said whilst smiling at Nova. "Yeah…House made up that nickname…we all have nicknames and that's yours Nova." Nova gave Taub a satisfied smile before getting a call.

NOVA'S POV

I looked at my new team before answering the call in front of them. "Hello Chiro. What's wrong, are you guys ok?" I sat down and waited for Chiro to respond. "Yeah Nova we are ok. We're in America but we're not sure where you are. Can you tell us your location please?" I was about to respond when House did it for me surprisingly. "She's in New Jersey…look it up if you're that stupid!" Me and the team laughed at House's comment. "Who was that Nova?" Chiro demanded as he sounded offended. "Sorry Chiro that was my new boss. I'm a full doctor now so I'm working at the hospital. I have to go now so bye…" I said before disconnecting the call and turning off my receiver. I looked at the team as we all shook hands.

HOUSE'S POV

I looked at Nova and smiled happily at her. I never thought I'd have a robotic animal on my team. Yet…she looked smart and capable, besides…the team treat her well so I'd be outnumbered if I refused anyways so I might as well accept her. It's better for me since I have another victim to boss around and annoy. I sat in my seat and waited for the others to follow. Having her was maybe one of the best things so far…let's hope I'm right about that in the future.

FOREMAN'S POV

I knew it…I knew Nova had the skills to pass her medical studies. She has become so smart and wise now…I can see it within her. House seems to be fond of her which is a surprise to me but yet again this IS House I'm referring to so he may have a plan which involves annoyance. Nova seems to be bonding with Chase, Thirteen and Taub at the moment which is good so I guess she'll like it here after all. I think she'll be a great Doctor and she would never let us down.

TAUB'S POV

It was inevitable. Nova passed her studies and became one of the team. I feel so proud of her even though we only met for 2 minutes. Nova has done remarkably well for a robotic animal and considering the fact that she's not even human is amazing in my eyes. I've got a feeling that she is going to be an excellent doctor and gain a lot of trust within patients. I just hope she'll stay for a long while…she's worked hard to earn this job…now she's got it and I doubt she'll let it go.

CHASE'S POV

She did it! I cannot believe Nova passed her studies with flying colours. She really amazed me and I am so proud of her. Even though she's not human, I know without a doubt that she'll do so well on our team and she will not let us down. I don't care what Nova looks like personally, I only look for her knowledge and personality towards the team and patients. Judging by how she is now…I know she will be one of the best doctors here.

WILSON'S POV

Wow…Nova has actually passed her medical studies with flying colours. I guess I was wrong to think she couldn't do it. Although I only thought that because she wasn't human…but I guess she taught me 1 important lesson…No matter what or who you are…you can always succeed. Even though I work in partnership and not actually within the team, I feel just as proud as the rest of them. I'm just shocked that House is accepting her well. Doesn't matter…Nova's joined the family and that's all I care about.

THIRTEEN'S POV

Another female! I'm so happy for Nova and I know that she will do as well as the rest of us. She may be a robotic monkey…but she has a vast knowledge and I think she will be one of the best doctors this hospital has ever seen. Besides, if House accepted her then she has GOT to be good, House is never wrong and I know that. He has high faiths in Nova just like me and the rest of the team does. She'll do well and she'll be an excellent teammate.


End file.
